


Frauen wissen es am Besten

by TLen



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Weihnachtsfeier mit Folgen





	Frauen wissen es am Besten

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

 

„Boerne, wie sind Sie bloß auf die Schnapsidee gekommen, eine Weihnachtsfeier ausgerechnet hier abzuhalten?“ Frank Thiel klang wenig begeistert, als er den Untersuchungsraum der Gerichtsmedizin betrat. Ihm schlug ein heftiger Glühweingeruch entgegen und „Alle Jahre wieder“ von irgendeinem Schlagerfuzzi, dessen Namen er gar nicht erst wissen wollte. Er war nur gekommen, weil Nadeshda ihm angedroht hatte, ihn sonst in Handschellen abzuführen. Er verstand nie, was Frauen an Betriebsweihnachtsfeiern fanden. Aus gutem Grund waren diese im Kommissariat längst wieder abgeschafft worden. Sie führten nur zu zuviel Alkoholgenuss und hinterher zu Kopfschmerzen und ungewollten Schwangerschaften.

„Geben Sie nicht mir die Schuld, Thiel“, erwiderte Boerne und hob einen überdimensionierten Glühweinbecher. „Das war alles Alberichs Idee und die Ihrer Assistentin. Bei mir gäbe es bessere Musik und bessere Getränke.“

„Wir dachten, wo wir so häufig zusammenarbeiten können wir auch mal zusammen feiern“, verteidigte sich Silke Haller. „Aber die Gaststätten sind um diese Zeit immer so überfüllt und der Weihnachtsmarkt erst Recht. Glühwein?“

„Trinken Sie! Das Gesöff ist zwar scheußlich, aber es macht diesen Stuss erträglicher.“ Boerne gestikulierte in Richtung des altmodisch wirkenden CD-Players, der auf einer herausgezogenen Kühlfachbahre stand und aus dem jetzt „Jingle Bells“ erklang.

Staatsanwältin Klemm, genauso ein albernes Mini-Weihnachtsmützen auch dem Kopf wie die anderen Frauen, schob einen Plätzchenteller in Thiels Richtung. „Hauen Sie rein!“

Nadeshda versuchte derweil, ihm ebenfalls ein Mützchen aufzusetzen. Thiel wehrte sie ab. „Seien Sie doch nicht immer so ein Grinch“, meinte die junge Kommissarin, gab ihren Versuch aber auf, Thiel weihnachtlichen Schmuck aufzudrängen. 

Drei Glühweine später musste er Boerne recht geben, das Gedudel war ihm egal geworden. Doch während die Frauen angeheitert scherzten war die Stimmung der Männer noch immer wenig feierlich. Boerne war der Stollen zu trocken und die Plätzchen zu hart, was Silke Haller beleidigte, die sie selbst gebacken hatte. Und auch sonst maulte der Gerichtsmediziner nur rum, was Thiels Stimmung nicht gerade aufheiterte, obwohl er dem Herrn Professor ausnahmsweise einmal Recht geben musste. Diese Weihnachtsfeier an diesem Ort war einfach eine blöde Idee. Wer mochte schon fröhlich sein, wo Leichen gelegen hatten und vielleicht noch in einem der Fächer lagen?

Als aus dem Radio zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal „Stille Nacht“ erklang, erhob sich Boerne, wenn auch leicht schwankend um zu verkünden: „Meine Damen, ich denke, damit habe ich meinen sozialen Verpflichtungen Ihnen gegenüber für die nächsten zwölf Monate genüge getan. Ich werde mich deshalb an einen Ort mit mehr Niveau und besser Musik zurückziehen.“ 

Nadeshda sprang hastig auf. „Aber wir haben noch keine Geschenke ausgetauscht. Sie können noch nicht gehen.“

„Mir war nicht bekannt, dass ich auch noch ein Geschenk mitbringen musste“, knurrte Thiel. „Konnten Sie mir das nicht vorher sagen, Nadeshda?“

„Die Scheußlichkeiten, die Sie bei Ihrem zweifelhaften Geschmack verschenken würden, will sowieso niemand, Thiel“, erwiderte Boerne. „Aber ich wurde darüber nicht informiert, also vergessen wir es.“

„Wir haben ein Geschenk für Sie beide. Sie müssen uns nichts schenken“, warf Nadeshda hastig ein. „Ich muss es nur schnell aus dem Auto holen.“ 

„Helfen Sie mir, Frau Klemm“, wandte sie sich an die Staatsanwältin, deren Kopf mittlerweile auf den Tisch gesackt war. Silke Haller stand bereits an der Tür. „Das Geschenk ist so groß, dass Sie drei es tragen müssen?“, wunderte sich Thiel.

„Alberich wird wohl kaum eine große Hilfe sein“, warf Boerne ein. Seine Assistentin schoss ihm dafür einen wütenden Blick zu, sagte aber nichts.

„Frau Klemm?“, Nadeshda stupste die Staatsanwältin vorsichtig an. Wilhelmine Klemm hob den Kopf und blinzelte verwirrt. „Geschenk?“

„Unser Geschenk, Sie wissen schon.“ Nadeshda deutete in Richtung Tür.

„Äh ja natürlich“, bei Wilhelmine Klemm fiel der Groschen. „Ich komme. Ich brauche sowieso eine Zigarette und der ungastliche Professor hat mir das Rauchen hier verboten.“

„Das fehlte noch, dass Sie mir hier alles vollqualmen“, entgegnete Boerne. „Ich dachte immer, Frauen gehen nur im Kollektiv zur Toilette“, setzte er hinzu, als die Tür hinter den drei Damen zufiel.

Eine Viertelstunde später saßen Thiel und Boerne noch immer allein und schweigend – Boerne hatte den CD-Player ausgeschaltet, kaum dass die Frauen den Raum verlassen hatte, herum. „Hat Ihre Assistentin ihr Auto am Nordpol geparkt?“, bemerkte Boerne nach einem Blick auf die Uhr.

„Nadeshdas Auto stand gleich auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Eingang“, erwiderte Thiel und erhob sich. „Ich gehe mal nachsehen, nicht, dass etwas passiert ist.“

„Vielleicht ein Mord“, sagte Boerne hoffnungsvoll. „Warten Sie, ich komme mit.“

Sie kamen bis zur Tür der Gerichtsmedizin. Thiel rüttelte am Griff und schüttelte den Kopf. „Abgeschlossen“, sagte er. „Papperlapapp“, erwiderte Boerne. „Übersteigt jetzt schon das Türöffnen Ihre Kompetenz.“ 

„Machen Sie es doch besser“, schnappte Thiel zurück und trat zur Seite. Doch auch Boernes Bemühungen hielt die Tür stand. 

„Sie haben doch sicher einen Schlüssel“, sagte ein - ob Boernes Misserfolg - zufrieden grinsender Thiel.

„Natürlich“, entgegnete der Professor. „Warten Sie hier, ich bin sofort zurück.“

Fünf Minuten später erschien ein äußerst kleinlauter Boerne. „Ich bin sicher, sie lagen auf meinem Schreibtisch, aber da sind sie nicht mehr. Ich kann sie nicht finden. Wenn Sie die Güte hätten, mir beim Suchen zu helfen, umso schneller wären wir hier raus.“

„Das glaube ich nicht“, erwiderte Thiele und hilft Boerne einen Zettel hin. „Lesen Sie!“

„Was ist das?“, wollte Boerne wissen.

„Stand neben der Tür“, antwortete Thiel. „Zusammen mit dem hier.“ Er hielt eine kleine Geschenktüte hoch. „Lesen Sie und ruhig laut.“

„Hallo Chef, lieber Professor“, stand da in Nadeshdas Handschrift. „Ich hoffe, Sie verzeihen uns, unsere kleine List. Aber wir wussten uns nicht anders zu helfen. Seit Jahren sehen wir nun schon, wie Sie umeinander herum schleichen, unfähig oder unwillig Ihre Gefühle für einander einzugestehen. Wir werden Sie erst heraus lassen, wenn Sie sich diesbezüglich endlich ausgesprochen haben. PS: Wenn Sie es anschließend gleich ausleben wollen, in der Tüte finden Sie alles Nötige.“ 

Thiel zeigte Boerne den Inhalt. „Kondome und Gleitcreme.“

Boerne starrte von Thiel auf den Zettel in seiner Hand und zurück zum Kommissar. „Soll das heißen Ihre Assistentin.“

„Und Ihre“, fiel Thiel ihm ins Wort.

„Denken ich hätte den Wunsch mit Ihnen…“ Ihm fehlten echt die Worte, etwas, was selten im Leben des Karl Friedrich Boerne vorkam.

„Sie denken, wir beide“, korrigierte Thiel ihn. „Und Sie sind ja wohl an dem ganzen nicht ganz unschuldig.“

„Ich? Als hätte ich je angedeutet, ich könnte auch nur im Geringsten und dann auch noch Sie. Also, wenn ich wolle, dann würde ich ja wohl…“ Boerne schnappte ob dieser ungeheuerlichen Unterstellung nach Luft.

„Ach ne, wer kam denn mit der Schnapsidee an, dass wir für Ihren Erbonkel ein Paar spielen sollen?“, gab Thiel zurück.

„Das war doch etwas ganz anderes“, sagte Boerne kleinlaut. An diese unglückselige Episode wollte er lieber nicht erinnert werden. Schließlich war die ganze Mühe umsonst gewesen. „Er lässt Sie übrigens schön grüßen und seine Einladung nach Florida steht immer noch. Allerdings müssten wir uns selbst um Unterkunft bemühen. Er wohnt mittlerweile in einer kleinen Wohnung“

Auch wenn sie nicht an den Erfolg glaubten, durchsuchten sie Boernes Büro und auch den Untersuchungsraum, gründlich. Natürlich ohne Ergebnis. Sie hatten auch rasch festgestellt, dass ihre Handys und der Router fürs Festnetz verschwunden waren, so dass sie keine Hilfe rufen konnten. Die Frauen hatten offensichtlich an alles gedacht. 

„Vielleicht sollten wir es einfach tun“, sagte Thiel schließlich.

„Bitte, was tun?“, fragte Boerne. 

„Uns aussprechen oder“, Thiel hob die Tüte hoch.

„Vergessen Sie es“, Boerne winkte heftig ab.

„Ich mein ja nur“, sagte Thiel. „Sie werden uns ja nicht das ganze Weihnachten hier unten eingesperrt lassen. Früher oder später kommen sie sicher wieder. Aber vielleicht beobachten Sie uns auch irgendwie, um zu wissen, was wir machen.“

„Eine Wanze?“, fragte Boerne alarmiert. „Suchen Sie sie gefälligst.“

Thiel blickte sich im Raum um. „Haben Sie eine Ahnung, an wie vielen Stellen man hier eine Wanze verstecken könnte und wie klein die Dinger sind?“

„Wenigstens ist der Glühwein noch warm.“ Boerne schenkte sich einen ein, denn die letzten Minuten hatten ihn unangenehm nüchtern werden lassen und er wollte jetzt wirklich nicht darüber nachdenken, warum die Frauen von ihm dachten, was sie dachten. 

„Wir könnten doch so tun als ob, bisschen stöhnen oder so. Küssen vielleicht“, schlug Thiel vor und verhalf sich ebenfalls zu weiterem Alkohol.

„Spinnen Sie“, rief Boerne empört. „Ich werde bestimmt nicht mit Ihnen hier rummachen.“

Thiel grinste. „Irgendwie protestieren Sie aber schon auffallend viel, Herr Professor. Ist da vielleicht doch was dran?“

Wenn Boernes Blick würde töten können, dann hätte er nach dieser Aussage einen neuen Fall auf dem Tisch. 

„Ich mein ja nur“, verteidigte sich Thiel. „Ist ja nicht gerade so, als dass Sie eine lange Reihe von Frauenbekanntschaften gepflegt hätten, seit wir uns kennen. War Ihre beste Freundin nicht intersexuell? Und Ihre Ehe hielt ja wohl auch nicht lange.“

„Ihre doch auch nicht. Kehren Sie da mal schön vor Ihrer Tür“, gab Boerne zurück. „Und Ihre Anhänglichkeit zu St. Pauli finde ich ja auch verdächtig."

Thiel wollte protestieren, doch dann hielt er inne. Vielleicht hatten die Frauen ja Recht und es war an der Zeit reinen Tisch zu machen. Man lebte schließlich im 21. Jahrhundert und niemand brauchte sich für das zu schämen, was er war. Und er war das Versteckspiel eh Leid. „Um ehrlich zu sein, es gab da durchaus Männerbekanntschaften in meinem Leben. Ich habe das nie an die große Glocke gehangen, Sie wissen schon um kein Gerade unter Kollegen zu provozieren und so, aber wenn Sie so wollen, könnte man mich als bisexuell bezeichnen.“

„Boerne?“, fragte Thiel vorsichtig, als ihm nur Schweigen antwortete. „Alles in Ordnung?“

Der Professor räusperte sich. „Ich auch“, gestand er. „Ich meine, Sie lagen da schon richtig mit Ihrer Vermutung bezüglich Frauenbekanntschaften und so. Ich denke, wenn ich ehrlich bin, sind Frauen weniger mein Ding als Männer.“

Er räusperte sich erneut. „Und was ich vorhin gesagt habe, dass Sie nicht mein Typ wären, das tut mir Leid. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass an unserer vorgespielten Ehe mehr dran ist.“

„Ich mir auch“, gestand Thiele ein. Er sah Borne auffordernd an. „Küssen?“

„Küssen!“

///

 

„Wir sollten einmal nachschauen, wahrscheinlich haben Sie sich schon längst gegenseitig umgebracht.“ Wilhelmine Klemm trat im dunkeln Gang der Gerichtsmedizin ungeduldig von einem Bein aufs andere. Zu ihrem großen Bedauern hatten sie vergessen, den Glühwein mitzunehmen. Und ihre Zigaretten waren mittlerweile aufgebraucht.

Silke Haller reichte Nadeshda einen Schlüssel. „Was ich?“, fragte die junge Kommissarin.

„Weil es Ihre Idee war“, antworteten die zwei Frauen. 

Wiederwillig machte sich Nadeshda auf den Weg. Zwei Minuten später war sie wieder da. Blass und zitternd. „Die… die…“, stotterte sie.

„Haben sich umgebracht“, sagte Wilhelmine Klemm mit einem gewissen Triumpf in der Stimme. Nadeshda schüttelte den Kopf. „Die… tun…es“, stammelte sie.

„Tun was?“ Klemm hatte genug und beschloss selbst nachschauen zu gehen. Silke Haller folgte ihr.

Die Staatsanwältin warf einen – langen - Blick in den Raum und zog hastig den Kopf zurück. „Das wollen Sie nicht sehen, glauben Sie mir“, saget sie zu Silke Haller und fächelte sich mit der Hand Luft zu. „Junge, Junge, das hätte ich dem Professor gar nicht zugetraut.“ Sie riskierte einen weiteren Blick, ließ ein „Wow“ hören, dann schob sie Haller in Richtung Ausgang. „Ich denke, wir lassen sie besser allein.“

///

Am ersten Arbeitstag nach Weihnachten fanden alle drei Frauen eine Schachtel erlesener Pralinen und eine Karte „Mit vielen Dank für alles“ auf ihrem Schreibtisch.

Ende


End file.
